1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of endoscopic laser therapy and a device adapted to minimize health risks associated with plume or bodily fluid leakage from a biopsy port in an endoscope used for laser therapy.
2. Prior Art
Endoscopic laser surgery is continuing to grow in developed countries world wide; this growth is in both popularity and indications. As popularity and familiarity with laser processes grow there is increasing concern over the "plume" or smoke associated with laser vaporization or cauterization and with the leakage of bodily fluids. Generally, physicians and technicians are concerned with the plume or fluids remaining trapped in the body cavity and inhibiting the effectiveness of the surgery by obscuring either the objects of the laser surgery or the laser itself. Therefore, many devices have been described and or patented which remove the plume or fluids from the body cavity of a patient. These devices include suction means and various other apparati to be used therewith such as vaporizers, flushing fluid, etc. However, no publication addresses the problem of the plume or bodily fluid exiting the end biopsy port of the endoscope used in laser therapy.
As is understood by one skilled in the art, the escape of smoke or bodily fluids through the biopsy port is a health risk to physicians or technicians because the port is located proximately to these individuals. The breathing in of smoke and small particulate matter or contacting of fluids is a serious health hazard, especially when the patient being attended to is carrying any of the highly infectious diseases prevalent today. Some of the diseases about which concern is harbored are AIDS, HEPATITIS; etc. Although the risk is significant it has not previously been addressed.